A conventional hula-hoop is a popular apparatus that is used for amusement and exercise by people of all ages. In its conventional form, a fairly large hoop is used by a person to carry out a repetitive, sometimes boring, motion. Conventional hula hoops are a simple hoop made of plastic, rubber or some other material, which may include optional features such as lights, rotation counters and the like. The use of the hula hoop requires a large immediate area in which to move the hoop. Disadvantageously, when used as an exercise device the hula hoop does not provide data or feedback, such as the duration and effectiveness of the exercise, to the user. Moreover, there are no known hula-hoops that permit a user to record current and historical usage data such as time and intensity, as well as the ability to compare one user to other users regardless of location. Such data and feedback is critical to the success of an exercise regime and encourages further use. Additionally, the space required to effectively use the hula hoop is generally at least twice the diameter of the hoop in use. This significantly increases the chance of hitting nearby objects, walls or people, which might cause injury. The space needed for a group of people wishing to simultaneously use hula hoops, such as in exercise groups, competitions or stage shows, often restricts the locations to larger areas such as gymnasiums, the outdoors or various large rented spaces. The use of hula hoops in smaller or confined spaces, such as clubs or in classrooms, is impractical or, in some cases, impossible.
Hula hoops are now considered an important and practical form of exercise for children in the classroom. However, the space required for carrying and transport of hula hoops makes this inconvenient and impossible in some cases. The awkward size and dimensions of a hula hoop makes transportation difficult; this is most evident when transporting hula hoops of various sizes or different types for users who need to exercise at different intensities or for exhibitions and demonstrations. While hula hoops exist that may be folded in half, the problem of restricted space is not addressed.
Hula hoop users may often wish to use music to accompany its use during exercise or for entertainment. This would, however, require transporting and use of additional devices, which might increase the weight and balance of the hula hoop. Some hula hoops exist with built in music playing devices, but the variety of music and or sounds is limited. Music and other sounds can make the hula hoop device more exciting, fun and encouraging to use. For competitions, stage shows and the like, this would be of particular use, especially if the volume can be controlled.
Thus, there is a need for an exerciser device that can mimic the movement of a conventional hula-hoop and which addresses the shortcomings described above.